


Glitter And Gloss

by lili_the_chaotic_queen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, M/M, Makeup, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen
Summary: While out shopping, Connor gets curious.





	Glitter And Gloss

It’s been five months since the revolution ended and Connor was making some changes about himself. So far, he had a home and family, a job, and a few friends. All he needed to do now was get out of the stuffy clothes that Cyberlife put him in. It was starting to become itchy and uncomfortable on his skin. Sure, he borrowed a few clothes here and there from Hank, but the man had urged him to go check out the clothing shops downtown. Hank had even offered to pay for every last purchase. Connor wanted to protest the look Hank gave shut him up.

“Did you decide on what style you’re going for, Con?” Hank asks as they pull up to the mall.

Connor shrugs, flipping his coin the air. There were too many styles to choose from.

“I’m not sure yet, Hank. I might need to look at what’s on sale to find out.” Connor replies, flashing an awkward smile.

With that, Hank parked the car and the two head inside the mall. It’s not too empty or too busy. Androids and humans mingled about, some of them in groups or pairs. There was the occasional android child that didn’t sit right with Hank. There were shops everywhere and a big fountain in the middle. Soft classical music filtered through air as the two made their way towards the escalator. As they climbed up, Connor could see android and human store clerks in some of the stores. They seemed happy with their jobs.

Up on the second floor, the sides were lined with various clothing shops and the occasional toy store as well as a few electronic shops. A smoothie hut sat in the middle, a hamburger booth beside it. Connor steers Hank away from there before he got any ideas, leading him towards a large clothing shop at the far end. White mannequins stood in the windows, making Connor somewhat uncomfortable. A chirpy android sales assistant greeted them as they walked through the main entrance.

“Good morning! Do you need any assistance in finding some clothing?” they ask.

Connor shakes his head politely.

“No, I’ll be ok on my own.” he answers.

The sales assistant smiles and leaves them be. Connor’s surprised they hadn’t recognized him as the deviant hunter. He walks on, looking around at the many racks and shelves full of clothes as Hank trails behind him. He picks out a few shirts and a few sets of pajamas. He then moved to check out some shoes when something pink catches his eyes on other side of the store. He placed his items in the basket that Hank was holding for him before heading over there.

The sign above them read ‘women’s clothing & accessories’ and it seemed to pique Connor’s curiosity, his LED flickering. He walked down a few rows of shirts before he spots the pink thing that caught his attention. It’s a ruffled pink skirt with little white hearts patterned over it. The fabric felt soft to the touch. Looking around, Connor took the skirt and draped it over his arm. He looked around for a moment before heading towards the changing rooms where Hank was waiting for him with the rest of his picks.

“Found something, Con?” Hank asks as he approaches.

Connor shifts awkwardly, cheeks flushing a light blue as he shyly held up the skirt he found.

“Nice. Wanna try it on?” Hank asks.

Connor blinks, surprised that Hank didn’t make fun him for choosing something feminine.

“Are you sure? You’re not disgusted or anything about my choices?” he asks, LED spinning yellow.

Hank shakes his head, smiling.

“I don’t mind. It’s your choice, Connor. If you wanna try a feminine then do it. Don’t let anyone stop you from being you.” he assures him.

Connor still feels unsure but heads into the changing room, drawing the curtain behind him. He undresses and sets his clothes neatly aside. He then held the skirt up again, feeling its soft fabric. He wonders if he should pick out a few more as he slipped the skirt on, pairing it with a t-shirt that he found when he picked up the skirt. He then catches himself in the mirror.

The skirt is a little short but he doesn’t mind. It hugged his hips perfectly and it was much lighter than everything else he’d been wearing. He turns and gazes at himself in the mirror, admiring the skirt.

“Con? You alright in there?” came Hank’s voice from outside.

“I’m fine! I just…I’m not sure about this.” Connor replies, looking down at his skirt again.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Connor. Come out and show me.”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise.”

Connor takes a deep breath at that. He looks at himself in the mirror once more, LED flickering at his temple. He twirled once more for some confidence before shyly stepping out of the changing rooms with a shy smile. He immediately feels Hank’s eyes on him as he shifts on his feet and his cheeks heat up. He averts his gaze for a moment.

“Do I look ok, Hank?” Connor asks, cheeks turning a darker blue as he fiddled with the skirt.

Hank came closer, clearing his throat as tried not peek under Connor’s skirt.

“Yeah…Yeah, um, you look…cute.” he answered, cheeks tinted a pretty pink.

Connor tilted his head to the side.

“Is…Is that a good thing?” he asks, that curios look in his eyes making Hank feel something warm and fuzzy in his stomach.

Hank nods, hiding his reddening face as he hears Connor thank him and return to the changing room. The android then came back out, wearing his original clothes and holding up the skirt with a smile on his face. He added it to his pile before walking off to find more as Hank trails behind him with a fond smile. At some point, Hank gets distracted by ugly button ups and lets Connor walk ahead to the makeup section.

As Connor walked on, he grew confused by the number of makeup kits. He couldn’t understand why there were so many colors and so much glitter. And what the hell is a contour kit?! But that got him even more curious. He wondered what it would look on his face. He didn’t even know he could put colors on his face let alone glitter. As he rounded another makeup tower full of lip gloss, he spotted a familiar face.

“Officer Chen?”

“Hey, Connor! I told you to call me Tina.” Tina greets, coming over to join him.

Connor smiled, meeting her halfway.

“What brings you here, Tina?” he asks.

“Thought I’d see what’s on sale today, what about you?”

Connor smiles bashfully, blushing.

“I-I was buying some clothes and got curious about the makeup here.” he answers sheepishly.

Tina lights up a that, clapping happily.

“Ooh! Let me tell you the wonders of beauty products!” she grins, taking his hand and leading him to a stack of makeup palettes.

Connor could only stumble along with his LED flickering back to yellow. Several questions about foundation and an hour of palette browsing later saw Connor sitting at a makeup booth. Tina had convinced Connor to try out a makeover and Connor easily agreed to, eager to see the result. Tina stood by to keep him company while the makeup artist there got to work.

“Is there a specific style that you’re going for?” they ask.

Connor shrugs, making a face.

“I’m not sure. Something simple, I guess.” he answers, glancing at his face in a nearby mirror.

The makeup artist nods.

“Any colors you want to try?” they ask next.

Connor thinks for a moment. Blue was immediately off the list as it brought too many unpleasant reminders. He couldn’t decide between red and yellow either. He then remembers the palette that many shades of purple, the pastel ones catching his eye the most.

“Lavender.” he answers.

The makeup artist smiles and gets to work, transforming Connor’s face into something pretty. Connor couldn’t help but giggle when they got to the blush and the big brush tickled his cheeks. Thirty minutes later, the artist was done and set aside the tube of glitter lip gloss that they were using. They then picked up a mirror and handed it to Connor who took it hesitatingly.

Slowly, Connor held it up and was speechless as he saw his face with makeup for the first time. The makeup artist had been careful to keep the makeup light around his eyes and used some sparkly eyeshadow that matched the lip gloss on his lips. It made Connor smile, seeing himself with such pretty colors on his face that he wanted to try more. Soon, he found himself holding a beginner’s makeup palette and contour kit as well as starter brushes. He was now babbling to Tina when a whistle caught their attentions. They both look up to see Hank coming towards them.

“Hank!” Connor beams, running over to him with an excited look on his face.

Hank looked up and blinked. Connor was wearing makeup and…and he looked good. Real good. He had to clear his throat for the second time.

“Hey, Con. Having fun?” he asked, cheeks heating up again.

Connor nodded happily, showing off his new look.

“What do you think Hank, do I look pretty?” he asks as Tina snickers in the background.

Hank coughs, turning red as he tried not to let his mind wander to darker thoughts.

“Yeah, you look very pretty, Connor.” he smiled, averting his gaze.

Connor claps happily at that and adds his makeup stuff to the palette. He waved goodbye to Tina and followed Hank to the check out counters to pay for everything. He was surprised when Hank offered to pay out for it despite his protests. With everything paid for, the two headed home and Connor went to the bathroom to try out his new things. He found that he liked this new style, the colors giving him a new vibrant look. He then decided to try his new style for work tomorrow.


End file.
